One Second Can Change Your Life
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: It Only Took One Second To Change Sonny's Life. Her Career Could Possibly Go Down The Drain. And To Think It Was Only One Second. And What Will Chad Do?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have a lot of stories on my hands right now, but I really wanted to start this. :) thanks for understanding!!**

**Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC. If I did, do you honestly think I would be making FAN FICTION when I could make all these stories ACTUALLY EPISODES?!?!?!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I sang loudly as our favorite song came on the radio. Me and Lucy had just come back from the movies. I was so glad that she had come to visit me, that we just _had_ to go see valentines day.

It was actually really funny, too.

The best part, I think, was when me and Lucy started throwing popcorn at a couple who was making out in front of us. Their expressions were hilarious, and they never figured out who it was.

But now, we were going home, and our favorite song had come on the radio, so we started singing.

We swayed to the left and to the right, and I broke out on air guitar when the guitar solo played.

Finally, the song came to an end, but when it did, we struck a pose.

Too bad Lucy didn't see the oncoming car.

Suddenly, we were being jerked to a stop, and I felt a sharp pain in my throat, and I was having trouble breathing.

I heard the ambulance far off in the distance coming closer, but I couldn't breath. The last thing I felt was me being extracted from the vehicle.

It's amazing how one second can change your life.

* * *

**Yes, this is a very short Prologue, but the next chapter will be longer…I hope. ;)**

**Please review!**

**~~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the first chapter! Im a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for the prologue. I hope I get at last ten for this chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Chad, would you like to say something**

**Chad: YES! RANDOMFANDOM7722 DOES NOT OWN ME, OR THE REST OF SWAC!!! HALLELUJAH! IM FREE!**

**Me: *coughs* technically, Disney owns you.**

**Chad: Dang it.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_Sonny Monroe, please report to the front desk. You have a visitor._

I got up at the sound of the intercom paging me. I wondered who was visiting me, then I heard the squeals as I reached the front desk.

"Lucy!!" I screamed as I hugged my best friend.

Pulling back, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come visit my best friend in the whole wide world! Just don't tell Ariana."

I laughed, "Don't worry. You are awesome!"

"No, you're awesome!"

And it continued like that.

"Let's go see a movie!" I jumped up and down.

"Yeah! How about Valentines Day??" 

"Is Ashton Kutcher in it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Then let's go see it!" I concluded.

I quickly told Marshall where we were going, and we headed out to my car.

"So…How is Wisconsin?" I asked

"Same old, Same old. Oh wait, did you know that John got a girlfriend?!?"

"OMG. I did not! Who is it?" 

"Lexy."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I shouted again.

"Yes!"

"Ah-mazing. Who would ever thought."

"Exactly! They've been going out for a few months now. I wouldn't be surprised if John proposed…Ok, I would be surprised."

"Me too!"

We kept talking until we got to the theater.

I walked up to the ticket booth.

"Two for Valentines Day please."

"That will be ten dollars."

I grabbed my wallet, but a hand stopped me.

"What-" I couldn't finish.

"I'll pay." Lucy said.

"But I have enough money."

"But I want to pay."

"Lucy!"

"Sonny!"

"You know what, how about I pay half, an you pay the other half?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said.

I chuckled and pulled out five dollars will Lucy did the same.

The guy at the counter took a good look at me, "Wait, Sonny? As in Sonny Monroe from _So Random!_?"

"Yep, that's me." I said.

"Your hilarious," He handed me the tickets and winked, "Enjoy the movie."

"Ooh, I think someone has a crush on you!" Lucy squealed.

I blushed, "He just said I was hilarious. That was it."

"Yeah, but he winked!"

"So?" I winked at her, "I just winked at you, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on you!" 

"Eww…" she said.

I laughed, "Exactly!"

We bought popcorn, and I was recognized again, then we went into the theater.

Ten minutes into the movie, the couple in front of us started heavily making out.

I looked at Lucy disgusted. She shared the same look. Suddenly, she was grinning.

She took a few pieces of popcorn, and leaned to the left.

Then, she chucked the popcorn at the interlocked couple. I had to put my hand over my mouth to refrain from laughing.

They shot up, and looked around, but because Lucy had leaned to the left, it had seemed as if the popcorn came from the wall.

Shrugging it off, they went at it again.

This time, I took a handful off the buttery ammo, and leaned just like Lucy before throwing it at them again.

The broke apart suddenly again, and whipped there heads to the side.

It was just SO dang funny!

We continued to do that, until they left that is.

My guess was they went to their car to well…Nevermind.

Laughing, me and Lucy left when it was over.

"That was awesome!"

"I know! Did you see their faces??"

She laughed, "Yeah, they were like…then like….and finally….!"

I laughed with her, "We should do that again sometime." I frowned, "But I have to go home now.

"That's fine. I'll be here for a week."

"Awesome!"

We got back in our car, and this time I let Lucy drive.

I turned the radio on, and laughed when our favorite song came on.

Both me and her opened the windows all the way, inhaling the fresh night air, and burst out singing.

"TIK TOK. ON THE CLOCK. DJ BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP! TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT. TILL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT! TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK! BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP, NO! WOH OH WOH OH WOH OH! WOH OH WOH OH WOH OH!"

I pretended to play air guitar, and Lucy laughed along with me.

We continued to sing, and sway.

Then at an intersection, Lucy didn't see the oncoming car, se we hit the head first.

Instantly, I was being jerked around, and there was a sharp pain in my throat that made it hard to breath.

I heard cars stopping, and people rushing around, on their cell phones, dialing 911, and I heard the ambulance in the distance, but I couldn't help but think that it was my fault Lucy crashed.

If only I hadn't distracted her.

What they say is true. One second can change your life.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Please review!!! :)**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here is the next chapter!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

_Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep…Beep_

I opened my eyes and saw a white room.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

My head hurt, and the annoying beeping sound wasn't making it better.

Where was I anyway?

I tried to lift my hand, but something sharply pulled it back. I looked at it, and it had an IV in it.

What happened?

"_TIK TOK, ON THE CLOCK PUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO! Lucy!!! Look out!"_

The movie, the wreck. It all came back.

Where was Lucy though?

I opened my mouth to say, "Well this is different." But no sound came out. I tried again. I even tried singing, but I couldn't get any sound to pass through my throat.

I started panicking. What happened to my voice????

_Beep…Beep…Beep..Beep...Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

The nurse came rushing and tried calming me down. I pointed to my throat, and she looked sad.

"Let me get the doctor." She said, "Take deep breaths though, Please."

I tried regulating my breathing, and soon the doctor came in.

I tried saying, "What the heck is up with my voice?!" But nothing came out.

He looked at the floor, "Well, let me explain just a bit. I'm sure you're confused."

I nodded.

"Well, apparently, umm, your seatbelt wasn't positioned right," I blushed, "And when you wrecked, it stopped across your throat. That was why you had trouble breathing. We..uh..didn't think it was serious, but then just to make sure nothing was damaged, we took some x-rays. It turns out…The seatbelt crushed your larynx…which is your voice box."

I furrowed my brow, trying to grasp what he was saying. "You can't talk because you no longer have anything that will create sound."

My eyes watered as reality set back in. "I can't talk?" I mouthed.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry. We tried everything…Would you like to see your mother?"

I nodded.

Soon, she burst through the room tears and all. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

I tried to hug her back, but the IV was once again my enemy.

I looked around for something to write on, but I couldn't find anything.

Pulling out of the hug, I pretended I was writing something.

Mom nodded understandingly, "Okay. I'll be right back." And she came right back with some kind of hotel stationary and a pen.

I quickly wrote down _Where is Lucy?_ I showed it to hear, and she started crying again. "She didn't make it." She whispered. I cried again.

Many people came and visited me, including Lucy's mom.

The _So Random_ cast visited me, and they were horror struck when they heard I could no longer talk. After they had left, there were seventeen balloons, and twenty three stuffed animals in the room.

I had so many friends, I was so lucky. But of course, there is always someone who comes that you would never expect.

The door opened, and _He_ walked in with a vase with roses.

* * *

**Ugh, I wish it was longer. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

**Cookie Question: Who came in with the roses? This should be an easy question.**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
